


New Year's Day

by rainyrowan



Category: Girl Meets World, Rucas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Years Celebration, hope you like it, it's a first!, just thought that riley and lucas deserved a better, so i wrote them one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyrowan/pseuds/rainyrowan
Summary: With Cory and Topanga celebrating the New Years with Feeny, and Auggie spending the night at Ava's, a lonely Riley Matthews invites her boyfriend, Lucas Friar, over for the night to celebrate with her!- ONE SHOT -





	New Year's Day

December 31st. 6:00pm. 2017.

Riley Matthews, now a sophomore, spends her first ever New Years celebration by herself. Her parents, Cory and Topanga were invited to spend the event in Philly with their teacher of 16 years, Mr. George Feeny. It was a tough decision to make for the couple, but Riley thought that they really deserve this trip and eventually convinced them that she was responsible enough to take care of their home, without throwing some sort of wild party behind their backs. She’s not that kind of person anyways. “Behaving is fun,” she had once said. 

Auggie, on the other hand, is spending the night with his so called “wife and in-laws.” It bummed Riley out that she would be alone, but Auggie was genuinely excited and was definitely looking forward to it. 

She almost calls up her friends, but then remembers that they’re off somewhere celebrating with their families, even Maya, who happens to be spending her first New Years celebration with a complete household.

She thinks for a moment, grabs her phone anyways and rings her boyfriend. 

“Riley? What’s up?”

“Lucas, hi! You guys in Texas yet?”

Lucas and his family planned on flying down to Texas to visit his old Pappy Joe, so that they could celebrate together.

He lets out a sigh into his phone. “No. An emergency came up at work, so Mom had to leave and have that taken care of. Dad left this morning to God knows where. He said he’d be back by 12, but he’s still hasn’t come home… So basically all our plans for New Years Eve have been blown off.” 

Irritation takes over Riley. She despises Lucas’s father. She doesn’t hate him. She just ends up being disappointed in him over and over again. He leaves, and we all know it’s never to work. He comes back home around 4 in the morning practically everyday. He’s constantly fighting with his wife, who is basically the only one keeping their household going, in terms of finance and whatnot. Riley knows that if Lucas could get a job, he’d apply in a heartbeat. His mother refuses it, though. She always told him to focus on his studies. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that…” Riley whispers.

“Me too.”

“Say, why don’t you celebrate with me? I mean, my parents are out on a weekend couples trip and Auggie is with Ava… You can come in and spend the night if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“Thanks, Riley.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just killing two birds with one stone!” 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Can’t wait.” 

And with that, they both ended the call. 

Riley always loved having her boyfriend around, so she is certain that this’ll probably be one of the best New Year celebrations she’ll ever have.

\---

It took Lucas a little longer than expected to arrive, judging by the fact that his building isn’t so far away from the Matthews’. But when Lucas shows up at the other side of the bay window, Riley smiles at him just as she would if he’d come earlier or on time or ever, really. 

She lets him in, giving room for him to crawl inside. 

“Hey, you.” He says with a grin. 

“Hi, yourself!” She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss. When she pulls away, she looks down at Lucas’s duffle bag. “You stayin’ the night?”

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“When has it not been?” she giggles. Lucas stares at her. “What?”

“Nothin’,” he mutters. “I’m just glad that I’m spending tonight with you.”

“Aw, Lucas!” She gives him a quick kiss. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

“Are you expecting anyone?”

“Pizza guy. He’s spending tonight with us as well!” Riley jokes as Lucas laughs sarcastically.

Riley leaves the room to fetch their pizza, with Lucas trailing behind her. Once the pizza guy leaves, they both plop down on the couch.

“Finally… I’m starving!” she exclaims, opening the box. As they’re eating their food, they discuss their plans for the evening. 

“We should go up to the roof to watch the fireworks.” Lucas suggests.

“Ooh, great idea! But until then?” 

“Well,” he scoots closer to her. “We enjoy each other’s company.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue for us.” Riley smiles.

“Never has been.” 

From then on, Riley and Lucas did everything they could possibly do to kill time. They played board games, watched cat videos (under Riley’s request, of course), and they talked. A lot. They were always into those deep, meaningful conversations. They were great at those. Later on, Lucas proposes watching a scary film. 

“No.” 

“C’mon, Riley.”

“Lucas, I'm not planning on having any nightmares tonight!”

“Hey, we spent about a good two hours watching cat videos.”

“Ugh, fine.” Then a smirk appears on her face and her tone changes as she starts to speak. “I get scared at scary movies. You’ll protect me though, won’t you Lucas?” She does a little pose and blinks ferociously. Lucas laughs at her Missy Bradford impersonation. 

“No thanks, Missy. It’s Riley who I’m protecting tonight.” 

“Aww.” She says losing Missy’s voice. She rests her head on his shoulder, both reclining into the couch. “In that case, what are we watching?”

Took them awhile to find a movie, but they finally agreed on The Conjuring. Before the movie starts, Riley goes into her room to fetch a blanket. Then, she snuggles next to Lucas. 

Halfway into the film, Riley’s beyond frightened to the point where she begged for a break from it. 

“Lucas! Turn it off, turn it off!” She cries, hiding underneath the blanket. 

He immediately does so. “Are you okay?!” 

She uncovers herself and sighs. “How do you endure these? Especially when seeing them with Zay or Maya!” 

He chuckles. “Well, to be honest, I do get quite frightened. But then, I remind myself that it’s not real. And now I’m reminding you… It’s not real, Riley.” 

“I guess so. But I am still scarred, and that’s all thanks to you.” She jokes. “Hey, wait. What time is it?” 

Lucas pulls out his phone. “10:58. We should get dressed.” 

“Oh, we’re getting dressed?” Riley asks in confusion. 

“Well, we’re not starting the new year looking like this, are we now?” Riley looks down at herself. She’s in her red John Q. Adams shirt, that still surprisingly fits, and sweats. Lucas has on a lousy sweater and a pair of plain old jeans, but he still manages to look dashing as ever. 

“I guess not.” 

“Alright, I’m gonna go get changed in the bathroom.” 

“Umm, okay?” And with that, he gets up and leaves.

Huh… Okay then. She thinks to herself.

\---

Riley’s thankful that Lucas has them both get ready an hour before. It takes awhile for her to pamper herself. First, she throws on a sparkly red dress. She then curls her hair. Afterwards, she puts on makeup. And finally, she slips into her boots. 

She’s just about ready to grab her coat and head out of her bedroom until she gets a FaceTime call request from Topanga. 

“Hi, honey! Wow, you look gorgeous! Do you have plans? We never talked about you going out…”

“I’m actually going to see the fireworks up on the roof with Lucas.” 

And in a blink of an eye, a paranoid Cory Matthews pops up in the screen.

“WHAT?”

“Riley, isn’t he supposed to be in Texas right now?” Her mom questions.

She sighs. “Something came up. They had to cancel.”

From Riley’s expression, her parents get the idea. Cory loses his paranoia. 

“We understand.” He says calmly. He eventually goes back into protective father mode in a split second. “But if you two are doing things that you aren’t supposed to be doing…”

“Cory!” 

“I’m just saying, honey…” 

“Ugh, ignore your father.” Topanga says looking into the camera. 

Riley smiles into the screen, thinking about how she’s definitely not bringing up the fact that her boyfriend is staying the night.

“Just have a good time, okay? We really wish you could be spending tonight with us!”

“Me too, momma. Well, I should get going.”

“Okay. Bye!”

“See you soon!” she says before ending the call. She checked the time. 11:45. She really should get going.

Riley grabs her coat and rushes out into the living room. “Lucas?!” He isn’t there.

“Huh.” Given the fact that she was just watching one of the most frightening films of her life, she’s scared that a crazy demonic monster would pop up from behind her. 

Riley finally notices a single rose and a notecard lying on top of their coffee table. She grabs them both and reads the card. 

“Follow the rose petals.” She offers a glance at the trail of rose petals behind the table, leading out into the hallway.

Riley being Riley, she did what she’s told. She followed the path of rose petals, which lead her up a couple flights of stairs, and eventually to the rooftop. 

She gasps out of exhaustion when she reaches the top, but her eyes widen as she takes a good look at what’s in front of her. The rooftop had been decorated with what seems to be an endless supply of fairy lights, along with a bunch of New Years-themed decor. And in the middle of all that, waits a charming young boy who holds a little bouquet of roses. The boy who Riley fell in love with ever since she fell onto his lap on the subway. 

“Riley…”

“Lucas,” Because you can make a Riley Matthews cry very easily, her eyes become all glossy. “Y-You did this?”

“All of it, yeah.” He chuckles. 

This is probably why he was late. Riley thought to herself.

She walks up to him and gives him a big hug. “Thank you.” She whispers into his chest. 

“Of course.” He pulls away. “Hey, why are you crying?”

“Well, how can I not be? This is all so magnificent!” Her tone softens. “I’m lucky.”

He grins, giving the bouquet to Riley. “That makes both of us.” 

Lucas then walks over to grab a vintage boombox from the side. He places it on the bench and pops in a tape. Riley’s favorite piano piece then starts playing.

“Gymnopedie… How did you know?”

“You told me a while back, actually. We were taking a walk through the city, late at night. And we saw that man, he looked homeless-”

“And he was playing it on his old wooden piano.” Riley says in realization. 

“Yes. And you see, there was this dance too…” He extends his hand out.

\---

The old man was French. “S'il vous plaît danser ensemble comme je joue.” He said with a friendly smile. 

Riley didn’t understand what he said. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m not quite sure what you sai-” 

“Riley, he wants us to dance while he plays.” But Lucas did. 

“Oh.” She smiled. 

And they did. They danced the night away, and this lead to being one of the most memorable moments in their relationship. It wasn’t big, but it was magical. 

\---  
Riley sets the roses down and takes Lucas by the hand. He grabs her by her waist, pulling her closer, as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“I’ve probably said this far too many times, but thank you. Thank you for everything. You really made this year a real good one for me.” Riley expresses. 

Lucas stays silent for a bit. “My favorite thing in the world is when I talk to you,”

“So I’ve been told.”

“It’s not just that, though. You’ve always been there for me.” He pauses. “You’ve stood by me through my darkest moments, especially when my family’s having issues… Riley, you just make me the happiest. I’m beyond grateful for you and I’m not really sure that I can repay for all that you’ve done for me.” Riley smiles. Lucas has told her this so many times and in so many different ways. 

Seconds after their song ended, the crowd below them starts screaming. The pair walked over to the ledge to take a look. 

“It’s time to count down!”

“10, 9, 8…”

“Hey, Riley.”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s a couple seconds till 2018, and I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“7, 6, 5…”

“I’m always with you.” Riley offers him a smile. “You and me. Next year?”

“4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!!!” The crowd goes wild as Auld Lang Syne somehow starts playing. 

“Bring it.” Lucas finally responds.


End file.
